Core C: Cell Processing Resource will support each of the four research projects in this grant proposal by providing three specific services. First. Core C will support process development and pre-clinical translation activities, and provide investigators access to the necessary qualified manufacturing facilities, trained staffing, validated equipment and cGMP expertise required for the therapeutic production of the high affinity WT-1 reactive T-cell populations described in Project 3 and the chimeric antigen receptor transduced T-cells detailed in Project 4. This will include evaluating new equipment and technologies, developing novel procedures, and validating any changes to existing processing and quality control assays prior to implementation. Second, the Core will perform flow cytometry staining and analyses for expression of cell surface markers such as HLA-DP in donor peripheral blood in support of Project 1; hematopoietic progenitor cells, B-cells. Monocytes, NK, NKT, and T-cell subsets including helper, suppressor/killer, regulatory, naive and memory fractions to characterize donor PBSC collections and pre/post-treatment patient specimens (Project 2). Such data, when combined with patient outcome results from Core D long-term follow-up, Core B molecular diagnostic, and analyzed by sophisticated statistical methods provided by Core A, will prove to be extremely useful in correlating which cell subsets within the transplant collections are associated with specific clinical outcomes. These results will help to stimulate development of novel graft engineering approaches and techniques that could further improve allogeneic transplantation outcomes. Third, Core C will assist in the procurement of research samples, and will then process, cryopreserve, and distribute those specimens for research studies. These will include donor and patient peripheral blood and/or bone marrow samples, including pre-transplant, post treatment with novel agents (Project 2), and post-relapse (Projects 2, 3, 4). Such research samples have been extensively utilized in the past, and will continue to be useful in defining mechanisms involved in immune reconstitution. relapse, and the development of GvHD that are the main focus areas of this grant application.